


Satisfied

by brooklynapple



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: And also some feels, Banter, F/F, F/M, Lots of Sex, Multi, Other, Polyamory, Threesome - F/F/M, claude loves hilda and her feral wife, feral marianne, hilda loves her feral wife, how to soothe a wild sex beast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:26:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24298066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brooklynapple/pseuds/brooklynapple
Summary: Hilda and Marianne enlist Claude to help with Marianne's monthly transformations.
Relationships: Hilda Valentine Goneril/Claude von Riegan, Marianne von Edmund/Claude von Riegan, Marianne von Edmund/Hilda Valentine Goneril, Marianne von Edmund/Hilda Valentine Goneril/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 7
Kudos: 53





	Satisfied

**Author's Note:**

> More feral Marianne sexy shenanigans, this time with Hilda *and* Claude because I adore these three together.
> 
> HUGE thanks to [purplebookcover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/purple_bookcover/pseuds/purple_bookcover), whose beta reading and editing made this work immensely better, and whose fics [The Unification of Fodlan](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20865680) and [The RE-Unification of Fodlan](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23331406) inspired this one.

Marianne woke up as she often did on the morning before a full moon, with slick thighs and a throbbing between her legs. She couldn’t remember the specifics of whatever she’d dreamed the night before, but her body clearly did. It was early, way too early to wake up one of the people sleeping on either side of her, but she could tell she wasn’t going to make it until a more decent hour. Biting her lip, she slid a hand between her legs and tried to be as quiet and still as she could as she touched herself. 

She looked over at Hilda, sleeping peacefully, and while it was _so tempting_ to press up against her, inhale her intoxicating scent and grind against her leg, she knew Hilda needed her rest for the long night to come. Sighing, she rocked her hips against her own fingers and turned to look at Claude. 

Claude had been spending a lot of time at their Derdriu home ever since Hilda and Marianne had moved there after the end of the war to marry and settle down. It had started as just an experiment, a fun, friendly way to satisfy Hilda and Marianne’s curiosity about what men were like in bed, with no expectations or obligations beyond having a good time every once in a while. Somehow “every once in a while” became more and more frequent, as they all realized they were actually quite fond of each other as both friends and lovers. 

Claude had no time for a “serious relationship” by either Fodlan or Almyran standards, busy as he was with managing the political affairs of their newly-unified nation. But if he happened to have a place to come home to when he was in Derdriu, and if that place happened to be with Hilda and Marianne? Well, that seemed to work out nicely for everyone involved.

It was certainly working out nicely for Marianne on this particular morning, as her eyes traveled down the outline of his body under the thin sheet. They widened when she noticed a very insistent and obvious shape tenting up the sheet between his legs. Claude was evidently having the same kind of dreams that she had the previous night, and she thanked the Goddess for the lucky timing. 

On any other day, Marianne would have been far too shy to have even considered taking advantage of Claude’s aroused state. Today, any hesitation she might have felt was crowded out by her aching body’s insistent need for release. Claude and his hard cock were right there, and she felt herself getting even wetter as she thought about having him inside her. She reached under the sheet and began stroking him, moving her hand up and down his shaft and brushing her thumb firmly over the tip with each pass. Claude let out a quiet moan in his sleep and began making small hip movements in time with Marianne’s hand.

Marianne moved the hand between her own legs in time with the one stroking Claude, pushing two fingers inside herself and pressing her palm against her clit. She could feel the tip of Claude’s cock begin to weep in response to her touch, and a moan escaped her lips that was louder than she meant it to be. Claude’s eyes flew open, and he looked over at Marianne in shock as his sleep-addled brain began to process what was happening. 

“Goddess, Marianne, I- is it starting already? Fuck...ah...that feels good.”

Marianne blushed, breathing heavily, but continued touching herself and Claude. “Claude...is this okay? I woke up and needed...this and you were already…”

“Yeah, it’s...it’s more than okay. Shit, you...you’re doing a very good job with that. Can I...is there...something I can do to help? Besides what we’re already doing?” He rolled onto his side to face Marianne, who pressed up against him, rubbing herself against his leg and continuing to stroke him. She brought his cock between her legs and rubbed herself on it, gasping and moaning at the friction against her clit.

“Claude...I need...ahh…” Frustrated with the angle, and with trying to form words, she pushed him onto his back and climbed on top of him. She straddled his hips and grasped his cock with one hand, whimpering as she guided it inside her. 

By now Hilda was stirring. “What time is it? Don’t you know a girl needs her beauty slee-wow, starting already, huh?” She regarded them in amusement, head propped up on one hand.

“Sorry Hilda,” Claude panted, “we didn’t mean to wake you!”

“No no, by all means, do go on! I’m enjoying the show! It’s not every day I get to watch Marianne ride you like a pony!”

“Hilda…” Even while gasping on top of Claude, Marianne perked up at the sound of Hilda’s voice. “D-do you want to come help me?”

“Well I _thought_ I’d just lie here comfortably and watch, but since you asked so nicely…” Hilda smiled fondly at her wife and moved to sit behind her. She pressed up against Marianne and kissed and nibbled down the side of her neck, murmuring, “It’s okay baby, I know how much you need this. We’ll take care of you.” 

Marianne shuddered at the sound of Hilda’s voice, and arched her back as Hilda teased her nipple with one hand and slid the other hand down to rub her clit. She began to grind down on Claude’s cock as Hilda steadily worked her closer to orgasm. 

Claude, for his part, was panting and groaning as he felt Marianne clench around him. “Fuck, I don’t know how much longer I can...goddess I…” His hips began to spasm and Marianne cried out, pushed over the edge by the sensation of Claude bucking inside her and Hilda touching her most sensitive places. Claude found his release as well as Marianne pulsed around his cock, and the two of them rode out the aftermath together while Hilda whispered soothing praise in Marianne’s ear.

As they finished, Marianne gingerly pulled herself off of Claude and collapsed on her back next to him, a satisfied smile on her face. Hilda curled up next to her to shower her in cuddles and kisses.

Claude, panting and spent, had a thoughtful look on his face. “So was that like, a preview, or does it get even more intense once the moon is up? Because I’ve gotta be honest, I’m going to need a while before I’m ready to go again.”

Hilda rolled her eyes at him while kissing Marianne on the cheek. “Oh, you haven’t seen anything yet. But don’t worry your pretty little head about it. Unlike you, my strap and I don’t have a refractory period.”

Marianne smirked, and Claude put a hand to his chest as if wounded. “Hey, I saw that! I see how it is, laughing at the guy whose bones you just jumped at early o’clock in the morning!”

His expression softened as he looked at the two of them in bed beside him. “Seriously though, I’m honored that you trusted me enough to tell me about something as personal as these transformations that Marianne goes through. And it’s even more touching that you wanted me here to help with them. Which uh, I know sounds kind of weird, given what’s involved in helping.”

Hilda opened her mouth to reply, but Marianne silenced her with a gentle hand on her arm. “When Hilda and I married, we agreed that while this part of me isn’t shameful, it’s something that we don’t want shared outside of family. And well-” she gestured at the three of them snuggled in their big bed. “You’re part of our family now. We wouldn’t want to keep something like this from you. You deserve to know. And I’m glad that you’ll be here for it this time.”

For once, Claude seemed completely at a loss for words, so Marianne gave him a kiss on the cheek to show she understood. Hilda, on the other hand, had no trouble saying what was on her mind.

“You also wouldn’t _believe_ how much work it is to keep Miss Sex Beast here satisfied on her full moon nights! She wants, like, twenty orgasms a night! Which I mean, okay, it’s really hot and super fun, but also really exhausting! If you’re gonna be part of the family, you’ve gotta help with that too!” 

“Hilda!” Marianne hid her face in her hands, and Claude spluttered and laughed until tears ran down his cheeks. 

“Okay, count me in. For the family part, and the sexy full moon part, and all of the other parts. Just let me know what I need to do.”

“Well,” Hilda said, “we should _probably_ all try to get some more sleep since we have a long night ahead of us. But first, I think I’m the only one who hasn’t gotten off this morning yet, if I could get a little help here?”

Marianne briefly shared a conspiratorial look with Claude before they both pounced on her at once.

****************************

That evening, as the sun began to set, the three of them secluded themselves in a remote, ground floor bedroom that opened onto an isolated courtyard “so Marianne can be out in the moonlight if she wants,” explained Hilda. “Trust me, it’s better than chasing after her as she runs off into the forest, and a _lot_ easier to explain to the guards. Plus she likes to start off outside when she transforms. Right, baby?”

“It’s true, the moon calls to me right before I change, and it feels better to be outside when it happens.” Marianne smiled as Hilda helped her out of her simple dress and spread a blanket on the grass for them to comfortably lie on. 

“Are we all supposed to just...get naked out here?” Claude asked as he noticed Hilda stripping off her own clothes as well.

“Honestly we might as well. Mari here has a tendency to just rip off anything that’s in her way, and after losing a few outfits like that, I figured we might as well start off naked since that’s how we’re going to end up anyway!” She winked at Marianne, who giggled a bit sheepishly.

“I’m sorry about the outfits, Hilda, it’s just that when I transform all I want is to get my hands on you. Clothes just seem...unnecessary.” 

Hilda leaned in to kiss her, and for the hundredth time Claude thanked whatever lucky star he had been born under as he watched the two naked women make out on the blanket. He undressed and leaned against a column as the last rays of sun disappeared and twilight fell over the courtyard. 

Marianne began to act agitated, and Hilda murmured to her softly and stroked her hair while they waited for the last of the light to fade. The moon hung heavy and low in the sky, bathing the courtyard in its pale light as the twilight gave way to nightfall. 

Marianne looked up at the moon and cried out, her body contorting and changing before Claude’s eyes. Her hair grew shaggier and more dishevelled, her nails curved into sharp, short claws, and her eyes gained a shifty, wild look. Her soft body seemed to grow leaner with muscle, and her teeth, when she bared them, were pointed and sharp. 

She whimpered quietly and looked around in a panicked, furtive fashion, like she might bolt and hide at any moment. Then Hilda was there, wrapping her arms around Marianne and talking to her in a low, soothing voice while stroking her back.

“It’s okay, baby, I’m right here and we’re gonna take good care of you, don’t worry.” Marianne buried her face in Hilda’s neck, and Claude saw her visibly relax as she inhaled Hilda’s scent. 

Hilda noticed Claude’s fascinated stare. “We discovered that we could manage her panic and need to run by making sure she’s in familiar surroundings and has me there to soothe her when she transforms. Once the initial panic goes away, she doesn’t usually get freaked out again unless something scary happens. So it’s our job to make sure it doesn’t.” 

“Got it. That doesn’t seem too hard. Does calming her also help with the...sex part?”

Hilda grinned at him. “Depends on what you mean by help. It definitely doesn’t make her crave sex any less. What it does is let her spend less time being a scared feral attack beast, and more time being a horny sex beast. Which is way more fun for everyone involved.”

As if on cue, Marianne murmured “Hilda…” and began to nip and bite at Hilda’s neck while grabbing her breasts. 

“Ready to go, sweetheart? Here, let me help with that.” Hilda slid a hand between Marianne’s legs and was rewarded with a whine and a gentle nip at her neck. “Goddess, you’re so wet already.” 

Claude gaped as Marianne rubbed herself against Hilda’s hand, making small noises of contentment. Hilda didn’t miss a beat as she continued with her explanation. “Once she’s no longer disoriented from transforming, she can often have conversations and even reciprocate sometimes as long as she stays calm and keeps getting what she needs.” 

“And by getting what she needs you mean…”

“I mean as long as we keep fucking her, yes.” Hilda slid two fingers inside Marianne, who moaned and rocked her hips against Hilda’s thrusts. With a low growl, she sank her teeth into the juncture of Hilda’s neck and shoulder.

“Ahh, ouch, that’s my girl!” Hilda’s wince gave way to a smug smile. “I should probably also warn you that she likes to bite and mark her mates when she’s like this. Or at least, she likes to do it to me. To be honest, I think it’s pretty hot.” 

Claude raised his eyebrows and gave a low whistle. “Okay. This is a lot to take in, but it’s Marianne, so I’ll do whatever it takes. It’s also pretty hot to watch her ride your hand like that.”

Hilda shifted so Marianne was seated in front of her, leaning back against her chest while Hilda continued to finger her. “Marianne baby, see Claude over there? He’s here to help you too. We both want to make you feel good and give you what you need, okay?” Her tone was full of loving, soothing calm, but Claude definitely noticed the mischief in her eyes as she made sure he got a full view of her fingers fucking Marianne. 

“Mmm, Hilda, thank you…” Marianne was breathing heavily, but seemed a bit more coherent as Hilda’s fingers worked their magic. “And thank you too Claude.” Her eyes lingered on his cock, already starting to get hard from watching Hilda’s fingers work their magic. “Will you come here? I want...I want to suck you while Hilda is inside me.”

Claude’s eyes nearly bulged out of his head, even as Hilda laughed and said “Good job Mari, doing exactly what we talked about and asking for what you want.” She looked at Claude expectantly. “Well, what are you waiting for? She asked you so nicely, and she told me she’s been fantasizing about this for a long time.”

Claude felt like pinching himself to see if he was dreaming, but instead he walked over to join Marianne and Hilda on the blanket. No sooner was he standing in front of Marianne then she reached out to grasp his cock with one hand and guide it to her eager mouth. She made small noises of pleasure in the back of her throat as she wrapped her lips around him and began to gently suck, circling her tongue around the tip. 

Marianne stroked Claude’s shaft with her hand while continuing to suck him, and it took most of Claude’s self control not to start thrusting into her mouth. Hilda added a third finger and began fucking her harder, making Marianne moan around Claude’s cock.

“Such a good girl, taking Claude’s cock and my fingers at the same time like this. I know that must feel so good.” Claude felt his cheeks heat. “Really Claude, she's sitting there with your dick in her mouth, and you're blushing at my dirty talk?"

“I, um-” Claude was having trouble forming words while Marianne’s mouth was so distracting.

Hilda grinned devilishly and looked Claude right in the eye as she said, “You’re doing such a good job, Marianne, getting Claude nice and hard while letting me open you up so he can fuck you.” 

“Well now you’re just being unfair.” Claude’s attempt at an indignant laugh ended in a moan.

Marianne moaned loudly and began pushing harder into Hilda’s hand. “That’s it baby, come for me and then you can have Claude’s cock when you’re ready to go again.” She curled her fingers and Marianne cried out, bucking her hips and writhing as Hilda drew out her first orgasm.

Claude was left stroking himself while Hilda fucked Marianne through the aftershocks, crooning soft praise to keep her calm. “So um, how long does it take her to recover, now that she’s uh, gotten me ready to go? Not that I’m complaining!”

“Don’t worry, the first one is really just a warmup. She’ll be needing more very soon. Keep that thing just like it is!” Hilda winked and blew him a kiss. Claude rolled his eyes and kept stroking.

Just as Hilda promised, Marianne had barely caught her breath before she was whining and rubbing against Hilda again. “Don’t forget, sweetheart, Claude is here to help now, and you did such a good job sucking him. Here, turn around. This is going to feel so good.” 

Claude’s cock was achingly hard now, with drops of precum forming at the tip. Marianne looked over at him from where she sat whimpering in Hilda’s arms and said, “Please, Claude, I need you inside me now.” 

Hilda gave Marianne a kiss and lifted her off of her lap. “Here baby, why don’t you get on your hands and knees so he can fuck you from behind? I know you like that when you’re like this.” 

She gently guided Marianne onto all fours and grabbed Claude’s hand to pull him over to the blanket. “Honestly, Claude, you’re gonna have to get over this sudden shy phase! It’s okay! She wants this, you want this, I get a good show, we all win here!” She reclined on the blanket and gestured to Claude to continue.

“Okay okay, give me a break though, you’ve had a lot more time to get used to sex beast Marianne than I have!” 

He leaned over Marianne and ran his hands down her sides before grabbing onto her hips. “Hey Marianne, this is what you need, right? I promise, I’ll make you feel so good.”

Marianne whimpered as she felt Claude’s cock press at her entrance from behind. She moaned loudly as he pushed inside her, pressing her hips back into his. He began to gently thrust, and she whined in frustration. “Claude, please, harder. I need more…”

“You really don’t have to hold back,” Hilda said from her viewing spot. “When she’s like this she wants it hard and rough. Trust me. You need to really fuck her. I can show you how it’s done with my strap if you want, but I think you’ve got this.”

Claude took a deep breath, looked down at where he was buried deeply inside the woman writhing on her hands and knees in front of him, and let his inhibitions go. His cock was throbbing from the friction of thrusting inside Marianne, so hot and tight and wet, and instead of trying to restrain himself, he started to fuck her hard and fast. 

Marianne’s reaction was immediate. She began moaning loudly and digging into the ground with her nails, trying to push into each of Claude’s thrusts with her hips.

“Yes, Claude, your cock feels so good, please, more…”

Claude panted and started to moan himself, keeping up a steady pace as Marianne made increasingly wild-sounding noises of pleasure.

Glancing over at Hilda, he noticed her hand working between her legs, stroking her clit while she watched Marianne moan in ecstasy as he fucked her from behind. She gave him a thumbs up and continued touching herself, adding her own moans to the noises coming from Marianne and Claude.

It wasn’t long before he felt Marianne start to clench around him, and she made a sound almost like a yowl as he started fucking her even harder. Claude was getting very close himself, the throbbing ache in his cock intensifying as Marianne tightened around him. 

With a sharp cry, Marianne’s hips bucked erratically and she pulsed around his cock, pushing him over the edge. He ground his cock as far inside her as he could, hips jerking as he found his release.

As Marianne’s second orgasm of the night subsided, Claude pulled out and fell back onto the blanket, panting from exertion. 

Marianne was panting too, with a happy, satisfied smile on her face. She looked towards Hilda, and Claude saw her eyes widen. Hilda was still biting her lip and stroking her clit, having not quite found release at the same time as Marianne and Claude.

Marianne crawled over to Hilda, settling between her legs. “Hilda, let me help you. This time it can be my turn.” She pulled Hilda’s hand away and buried her head between Hilda’s legs, licking and sucking at her swollen clit.

Hilda cried out and tangled her hand in Marianne’s hair. “Goddess, Marianne, that’s so good. You’re so good…” She moaned and began thrusting her hips into Marianne’s face. Marianne made small noises of contentment as she tasted and pleasured her mate.

Soon she was whimpering with need as she continued to satisfy Hilda with her mouth and tongue, one hand sliding between her legs to stroke her own clit. Claude, who had been watching up until this point, moved over to cup Marianne’s ass and then guide a hand between her legs.

“Looks like you could use some help there, Marianne. My cock may not be quite ready yet, but I think you’ll find my fingers work just fine.” He grinned and slid two fingers up and down either side of Marianne’s clit.

Marianne moaned and moved her hips against his hand, face still buried between Hilda’s legs. Hilda arched her back and came with a strangled cry, one hand on the back of Marianne’s head to hold her in place as she rode out her orgasm against Marianne’s mouth.

She pulled Marianne up to kiss her as she finished, and soon had Marianne writhing and moaning on top of her as Claude rubbed her clit, going faster and harder as he felt her getting closer. Hilda reached down to pinch and tug at Marianne’s nipples and that was all it took to send her over the edge a third time, biting down on Hilda’s shoulder.

“I see someone’s ready to go again,” Hilda smirked, looking over at Claude’s hardening cock while she cuddled and soothed Marianne.

“What can I say, I was inspired by how well we work together to give our little sex beast what she needs,” Claude quipped, leaning over to plant a kiss on Marianne’s shoulder.

Marianne smiled at Claude’s tender gesture and reached out to stroke him, sighing happily as her hand wrapped around his cock.

“Claude...can you fuck me harder this time? I want it up against the wall.” She started rubbing against Hilda as she spoke, already ready for the next round.

Hilda beamed at her. “Ooh, this one sounds like it’s gonna be fun! Let’s take it inside though, that’s a comfier wall. Are you sure you’re up for this one, Mister Leader Man? I can say from lots of experience that it’s trickier than it sounds to hold Mari up against the wall and fuck her as hard as she needs.”

“Oh come on, Hilda, how hard could it be? I’ve tamed wyverns, I’m sure I can tame one little sex beast.” 

He winked and scooped Marianne up to carry her into the bedroom. Hilda followed with a wry smile on her face, fishing under the bed for their box of toys as she watched them try to get situated. 

Marianne was growing more and more agitated in Claude’s arms, rubbing against him and grabbing at his cock as he backed her up against the wall. 

“Shh, it’s okay Marianne, hold still for just a sec, will you? I just need to find a good position before you start wiggling around like-OW!.” He winced as Marianne bit down on his shoulder and whimpered. 

Hilda rolled her eyes as Claude struggled to hold a whining, wriggling Marianne against the wall long enough to start fucking her. He managed to slide his cock inside her and start a few tentative thrusts, but then his hands slipped as he tried to adjust their position and he half-dropped her, his cock sliding out again. Marianne whined with frustration as the sex was interrupted. 

Red-faced, Claude conceded defeat. “Could I, ah, get a little help here, Hilda?”

Hilda smirked at him from where she sat on the bed, already applying a generous amount of lube to the large pink strap-on resting between her splayed legs. It looked for all the world like she was stroking herself off to Claude’s failure and knowing Hilda, that probably wasn’t far from the truth. 

She pushed herself off from the bed with a sigh. “Now I see why they say to never let a man do a woman’s job. My dear Claude, this tiny delicate flower would be more than happy to show you how it’s done. Have a seat.”

She crouched down to where Marianne was curled into a whining ball on the floor, and murmured to her in soothing tones. “It’s okay baby. It’s not your fault that the fearless governor of our proud nation has been skipping too many arm days. Come here, I’ll take care of you.” 

She scooped a grateful Marianne up into her arms and, in one fluid motion, effortlessly stood and pinned her against the wall, guiding the strap inside her with one hand as Marianne wrapped her legs around Hilda’s hips. Claude couldn’t help but admire the flex of Hilda’s impressive back and arm muscles as she held Marianne up against the wall while fucking her relentlessly with the strap. Marianne’s whines of frustration turned to moans of pleasure, and Claude’s eyes widened to see Marianne rake her claws down Hilda’s back and bite down hard on her shoulder, drawing blood. 

Hilda just laughed in delight and started thrusting harder. “That’s it baby, I know my cock must feel so good when you need it this much. Tell me how much you want it. I’ll fuck you as hard as you need.”

Marianne panted and gasped as Hilda fucked her roughly against the wall. “Hilda...please don’t stop...your cock feels so good inside me...I need it...harder…”

With a wicked grin, Hilda adjusted her grip and absolutely railed her into the wall. Marianne threw her head back and made a noise that Claude could only describe as a howl, her legs shaking and hips spasming as she came around Hilda’s strap.

Hilda stayed inside her as she carried her over to the bed, pulling out once she had gently lowered Marianne down to the soft sheets. She looked for all the world like a conquering goddess of old, naked and breathing heavily with sweat trickling down her lean, muscled body and shining on her gorgeous breasts. She turned to face Claude with an extremely smug and self-satisfied smile, the strap still glistening between her legs.

“Now that’s how you tame a wild sex beast. My baby deserves the best, and I give her the best.” She arched an eyebrow as she noticed Claude stroking himself. 

“I see you enjoyed the demonstration! Which, of course you did, because I was awesome. I don’t suppose you’d like to use that cock of yours to help me get off since mine has done most of the work so far?” She pulled off the strap and blew it a kiss before setting it reverently down on the floor.

“Hands off, miss delicate flower, I'm saving this for Marianne! Though I admit, your demonstration was impressive.” Claude grinned at her from his reclined position, one hand lazily stroking his cock.

Marianne smiled at them from where she lay on the bed, her eyes roving hungrily over both of them. “Hilda, let me take care of you. I want to taste you again, and have Claude take me while I do.”

“That’s my girl!” Hilda beamed and climbed on the bed to give Marianne a deep kiss involving lots of groping. “Can I sit on your face? That should give Claude plenty of room to work with.”

Marianne gave a tiny, cute growl of assent and urged Hilda further up the bed. Claude laughed and shook his head. 

“I’m not sure I’ll ever get used to this side of Marianne, but far be it from me to turn down a lady in her hour of need!”

He knelt between Marianne’s legs as Hilda settled her muscular thighs on either side of Marianne’s head, facing Claude so she could watch. Marianne grabbed onto Hilda’s legs and began licking and nuzzling her enthusiastically, making animal noises of pleasure.

Hilda gasped and moaned softly, just as Claude pressed his aching cock inside Marianne with a sigh. Their eyes met over Marianne’s writhing body, and then they were grasping and groping at each other as their lips crashed together in a desperate, hungry kiss. 

Claude moaned into Hilda’s mouth as Marianne tightened around him, and Hilda whimpered and dug her fingers into his back a bit harder with every pass of Marianne’s tongue across her throbbing clit. Her whimpers became shuddering cries as Claude’s hands found her breasts and began pinching and rolling her nipples.

Claude was thrusting fast and hard now, burying himself to the hilt inside Marianne each time as he chased his growing pleasure. Her hips jerked underneath him and his cock throbbed. Between Hilda panting and writhing in his arms and Marianne clenching around him, he knew he wasn’t going to last much longer.

From the sound of it, Hilda wasn’t far behind him. “That’s it Marianne, your mouth is so good. I’m so close, just suck a little harder…”

Marianne made a strangled, muffled noise of assent and Hilda arched her back and cried out, coming hard against Marianne’s face. Marianne’s hands tightened around Hilda’s thighs and she moaned loudly into her pussy, pulsing around Claude’s cock as she came. That was all it took to push Claude over the edge, and the three of them moaned and gasped together as they all found their release. 

They collapsed on the bed afterwards in a tangle, panting and sweaty and grinning like idiots. Hilda and Claude murmured soft words of reassurance and praise to Marianne as they all shared kisses and basked in the afterglow.

They alternated for the rest of the night to keep Marianne happy. Sometimes both Hilda and Claude joined in at once, and other times one of them took care of Marianne while the other rested. As the sun started to rise, Marianne passed out in bed after one last gasping, shaking orgasm. Hilda and Claude stayed awake long enough to share a tired high five before curling up with Marianne to get some well-earned sleep.

***********************

The next day no one stirred until well past noon. Marianne awoke first, her body aching and sore. Her memories of the previous night were a pleasant blur, and she smiled fondly at the groggy forms of Hilda and Claude on either side of her. 

Hilda stretched and groaned, reaching over to the bedside table for a small bottle of ointment. She handed it to Marianne, who started applying it to the scratches and bite marks on Hilda’s back, neck and shoulders. The soothing scent of mint and camphor filled the air.

Hilda kissed Marianne gently, and then nudged Claude a little less gently. “Hello Mr. Sleepyhead, time to wake up! Welcome to our morning after routine. Or afternoon-after routine, whatever. After full moon nights Mari patches me up with some salve or her healing magic, and then I give her a nice massage and we take a hot bath. Then it’s time for tea and breakfast. Sounds nice, right?”

Marianne saw Claude wince as he tried to sit up in bed. “That all sounds amazing, but oof, are you always this sore afterwards? Maybe I should have stretched first. And last.” He scooted behind Marianne and started massaging her shoulders. Marianne sighed in pleasure as his hands rubbed the tension away.

“Maybe you just need to train a little harder, hmm? I have a good arm strength routine if you need one. You’ll be holding Mari up against the wall like a champ in no time!” She gave Marianne another kiss and took the ointment to tend to Claude. 

Marianne blushed and looked back at Claude with a small smile. “I-I really did like having you with us last night, Claude. I hope maybe you’ll feel less shy next time. It felt good to have both of you take care of me. And I know Hilda liked getting the chance to rest sometimes, instead of having to handle things all by herself.”

Claude smiled and kissed the back of her neck as he continued massaging. “I had a great time last night too, sweetheart. I hope it doesn’t sound weird for me to say that I’m happy to help any time. It was intense, but also pretty hot.” Marianne giggled and kissed his cheek.

“Oh, you’re definitely helping from now on, don’t worry!” Hilda grinned as she finished rubbing ointment on Claude’s neck and shoulders. “Mari’s full moon nights are something the whole family should be involved in. And we meant what we said about you being part of the family. That means exciting sex beast duty _and_ massage duty. And fun bath times afterwards.”

Marianne sighed happily as Hilda slid out of bed and scooped her up to carry her to the baths, completely naked and without a care in the world. She stopped in the doorway and they both looked back at Claude, who had that soft look on his face again. 

“Well? Aren’t you coming? The water won’t stay hot all day you know!” 

Claude grinned and got out of bed to join them.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m [quorniya](https://twitter.com/quorniya) on Twitter, and also help run Marihilda discord.


End file.
